Don't Fear the Reaper, Part II
by GarnetAlexander
Summary: The other end of the twisted puzzle, the Schwartz end. Mostly Brad.Schu (with a little SchuFarfie). Also takes place on Valentine' Day, and is intertwined witht he events in Part One.


**Don't Fear he Reaper Part II**

**A Schwartz songfic**

_Okay, now for the Schwartz half of this complicated puzzle. And yes, it's going to be around the same time. Brad/Schu obviously, because Farfie is too hard to write for a short musing, and Nagi is supposed to be with Omi. And he's currently busy at the moment, so...Brad/Schu it is then! No promises not to be just as mean as last time!_

Shiny metal held tanned hands into place as paler skin traced down the length of bound arms. Flaming orange hair crossed atop the tanned flesh of a chest that rose and fell with each breath or gasp issued forth from pale pink lips. Blue grey eyes hid their haunting depths behind eye lids squeezed shut, not meeting the brown orbs that stared down at him, drinking in the sounds wrung from the lithe yet muscular body. Bradley Crawford smiled down at Schuldich who writhed beneath him and dropped a kiss on his jawline, next to his ear.

"We have an assignment tomorrow."

"Brad! It's Valentine's Day!!"

"And? Why does that make any difference?"

"We should go out. _You _should take me out," Schuldich said pouting.

"I wouldn't take you out anyway," Crawford said, unclasping the cuffs. "I don't do romance, Schuldich."

"Well, I like romance, liebe."

"Go talk to Nagi then," Crawford said as he buttoned his pants and left the room.

All our times -- have come,  
Here but now -- they're gone.

Schuldich pulled his knees under his chin and tried not to let Brad's words get to him. Since when had he started to care about the pale American; since when had he associated emotion with their nightly trysts? He wasn't a stupid man; he knew Brad was cold and impersonal, but he also knew people could change when touched by certain emotions. Clearly, Brad was something other than human, as Schu had always suspected. He laughed at himself, drawing a cigarette from his pack and holding it steadily between his lips as he lit it. He wasn't afraid of death, pain, and was damn near emotionless when it came to anything, including sex...but he had thought it was different with Brad, and now he cursed himself for allowing the thought. The only thing that really touched Crawford was death, and it only brought slight amusement for the thick skinned American.

Seasons don't fear the reaper,  
Nor do the wind,  
the sun or the rain

Schuldich leaned his cheek against the cool metal and peered in the window at Farfello. The queer Irishman was curled in the corner and appeared to be sleeping soundly, all laced up tightly in his straight jacket. Schuldich's hand grasped the knob and he turned it, swinging the door inward slowly as he met the yellow gaze of his friend.

"Schuldich."

"Do you want a stretch?"

Farfello shrugged, but Schuldich took that for a yes and unfastened the straps on his jacket. He pulled the cloth away, revealing bare arms that appeared from under dark cloth that made the skin look pale in comparison. He stood up and stretched in a feline sort of manner then focused back on Schuldich.

"You don't look so good, mate."

"Really? Thanks for the information, Farfie."

"Crawford got you upset again?"

Schuldich shook his head and muttered, "only a little."

"What now?"

"He wasn't going to get me anything for Valentines Day."

"Have you ever celebrated Valentine's Day anyway?"

"That's not the point. I just...wanted him to get me something. I wanted to get something."

Farfello stood and grabbed Schuldich's hand, trying to give him a genuine smile. "Come on. I'll buy you something."

So come on baby, (don't fear the reaper)  
Take my hand (don't fear the reaper)  
We'll be able to fly, (don't fear the reaper)  
Cause baby, I'm your man...  
Baby, I'm your man...

"Here? Farfie, are you sure?"

"You didn't say what you wanted. I'm going to buy you some of these."

"I never figured for a flower kind of man."

Farfello simply smiled and indicated the flowers to Schu. Schu shook his head and smiled, meeting Farfello's gaze.

"No. You pick them for me."

Farfello stepped forward and ran his hands over stems and leaves, minding the petals carefully. He picked two jonquils, sniffing of them slightly, before selecting two tiger lilies to go with them. He stopped at the oleanders and stared at them, selecting two white ones, the only white ones in fact, before continuing on, picking up blue tulips tinged with puple. Two petunias were added the the bouquet and then very carefully, Farfello chose two partially blooming blood red roses. He met Schuldich's gaze as he paid for the flowers and laughed inwardly at the puzzled expression on Schu's face; clearly the man didn't kow the language of flowers. When Farfello had been given the bouquet back, he bowed slightly before handing it to Schu.

"Happy Valentines Day, mate."

"Why the odd choice, Farf."

"They all mean something. Flowers have a language all their own."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What does this bouquet mean?"

"You'll find out if you want to know."

Valentine -- is done,  
Here but now -- they're gone.

He had Nagi search on the computer for flower meanings. It wasn't that he was inept when it came to computers, but he knew that Nagi wouldn't take near as long as he would. Nagi had begrudgingly paused what he was doing to find what Schuldich wanted then after he printed it off, he had asked Schu patiently to leave so that he could get back to work. Schu aquiested to his request, not because he was being obedient, but because he wanted to be alone to translate Farfie's boquet. What he discovered surprised his somewhat.

"Sympathy, pride, caution (and aparently white oleanders were rare), beautiful eyes, resentment and anger, and mourning," Schu muttered as he checked each flower's meaning. "What a message, Farfie."

He stood and smelling of the bouquet, he dropped it back in its vase before leaving his room to go talk to his friend.

Romeo and Juliet,  
Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)  
40,000 men and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet)  
Another 40,000 everyday (we can be like they are)

"Do you hate me, Farfie?"

"You found out the meanings then?"

"Hai."

"I don't hate you, baka. Sit down and I'll explain," he said pausing until the German took a seat. "I feel bad that you're allowing Crawford to treat you this way, hence the jonquils. You have pride in yourself so much and are so confident, hence the tiger lilies. I think you shuld be careful who you trust with your feelings and not be so often, hence the oleanders. And I picked white because they're rare, but I'm sure you read that." He recieved a nod before continuing. "And I hate Crawford anyway, but I hate him even more for the way he treats you, hence the roses."

Schu licked his lips and leaned closer as Farfello blinked at him. "What about the tulips?"

"Well, I---" but Farfello found his lips being covered by Schu's own as the German kissed him.

Farfello struggled for a second but then relaxed into the familiar touch as Schuldich's lips devoured his. When they finally broke apart, Schuldich was smiling, and Farfello had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"So you think I have beautiful eyes?"

"No, I think you're daft."

"Close enough," Schuldich whispered as he kissed him again.

So come on baby (don't fear the reaper)  
Take my hand (don't fear the reaper)  
We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)  
Cause baby, I'm your man...  
Baby, I'm your man...

"For this assignment, we'll only need two of us. Schuldich, you're coming with me. Nagi, you stay here and keep an eye on Farfello, and we'll call if we run into any trou--."

"No."

Crawford paused, blinking at the redhead. "Excuse me?"

"Farfie goes with us."

"You're keeping an eye on him then."

Schuldich nodded and looked at Farfello who purred like a contented kitten. Schuldich smiled at him, and when no one was looking, Farfello licked his lips in a suggestion to Schu. The red head groaned deeply and stood, following Brad to the car.

Romeo and Juliet,  
Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)

Weiss was there of course, and Farfello was remaining in the shadows til he was needed. But Farfello had never been one to wait for much of an order, especially when somehow, Ken had almost caught Schu with his bugnuks. Farfello sprang into action, catching Ken from behind with one of his daggers, but Ken had caught him with an elbow to the face. Schuldich jumped up and hit Ken in the cheek, causing him to lose his balance, and then he heard Farfello scream. He turned around to a see a bloody katana blade shoved through his lover's chest and met a gaze that was unbelieving.

"Farfie!"

The man fell to his knees and hands blindly groped for Schuldich as Brad knocked Aya backwards with a sharp punch. Schuldich looked down at the pale and scarred figure in his arms, trying to blink back tears.

"It's okay, Farfie, you're going to be okay."

"Jei, Schu. Call me Jei."

"If you were going to die, Crawford would have foreseen it. You're going to be alright."

Farfello's lips sneered at the words as he glanced over at Crawford. "What m-makes you t-think he didn't? I think I c-could have loved you, Chris."

"Jei? How did you...? Jei? Farfie?! Don't do this!!"

"Goodbye, Chris."

"Jei? Jei?! JEI!!!"

Minutes later, Schuldich had fired the shot that would kill Aya, never letting go of Jei's body.

So come on baby (don't fear the reaper)  
Take my hand (don't fear the reaper)  
We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)  
Baby, I'm your man...

Schuldich glanced over at Crawford, who held his usual look of indifference as he drove them home. Schuldich cradled Jei's body in his lap, sobbing in between gasps for air. It felt like his chest was too impossibly heavy to be lifted, even to breathe.

"You should have seen it, Crawford," Schu said quietly. "Why didn't you?"

Crawford didn't say anything, but the light caught on his glasses and his sneer seemed to grow. Schuldich shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

Baby, I'm your man...


End file.
